


Favorite Person

by Braangster



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Apologies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braangster/pseuds/Braangster
Summary: “Michael….” Michael is looking down at his hand, picking at the fuzz at the end of his sleeve. Jeremy rests a hand on his knee. “I, um. I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”





	Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is for slaygoldponyboy on tumblr!! I haven't written a fic in ummm Years so sorry if this is really sucky. and sorry it's so short lmao

It’s nearly midnight, and Jeremy’s tapping on Michael’s window. He pulls his jacket tighter around him and waits for Michael to come open the damn window and let him in. He didn’t text Michael beforehand because he knows Michael is home, and he knows Michael is awake.

Suddenly, the window slides open to Michael’s smirking face, and Jeremy feels a sudden, sharp pang of guilt in his chest. Michael never fails to make him smile, though, and soon enough, Jeremy is returning his dorky smirk.

“Well, look who decided to show up. How was your date with Christine?” Michael teases, walking away from the window so Jeremy can get in.

Jeremy makes a noncommittal noise as he shimmies through the window. “It was good, I guess.” He notices Michael’s eyebrow shoot up and shrugs. “I mean, like, Christine is great, she’s really great, y’know? But it’s just…” He throws himself onto Michael’s bed dramatically and sighs, staring up at nothing on the ceiling. “After everything that happened, it’s just weird, you know? Like nothing can be the same anymore, and I could just tell she was kind of uncomfortable all night with it. So I don’t know what to do with it.”

Michael sits down next to Jeremy and shrugs. “Dude, just give it some time. She’ll probably get over it. I mean, you ignored me for, like, a month, and I got over it.” Jeremy props himself up on his elbows and frowns. “I- I didn’t mean for that to sound as passive aggressive as it did,” Michael quickly adds with an awkward laugh.

Jeremy pushes himself so he’s fully sitting up now and his frown deepens. “Michael….” Michael is looking down at his hand, picking at the fuzz at the end of his sleeve. Jeremy rests a hand on his knee. “I, um. I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.” 

Michael snorts but doesn’t look up from his sleeve. “Hey, don’t worry about it, dude. You already apologized. And like. You had a fucking demonic supercomputer in your head. It wasn’t your fault.” He looks up and gives Jeremy a small smile. He doesn’t look too upset, but Jeremy notices that he’s scrunching up his nose, something he only does when he’s uncomfortable. 

Jeremy turns and faces Michael fully. “No, no, I’m serious, man. What I did was really fucked up. I never should have left you at that party. And I never should have called you a loser! Michael, you’re cooler than I could ever be, squip or not. And you’re my best friend.” 

Michael laughs, and Jeremy can see the bottom of his tattoo under his jacket. He suddenly remembers Michael asking Will you be too cool for….video games? and feels guilty all over again. He lays his hand over the matching tattoo on his own forearm and sighs, blinking some guilty tears out of his eyes. “I still don’t get why you helped me after everything. Even after I was so horrible to you! I didn’t even text you after Jake’s party, and I was so worried that you got hurt in the fire! I barely even remember what happened after Rich started freaking out. I was just afraid that you….” he trails off and rubs his face again, sighing. “I just care about you so much, man. I’m sorry.”

“Jeremy, that’s gay,” Michael says, but he’s grinning. Jeremy blushes slightly and shrugs. “But yeah, I accept your apology.” He nudges Jeremy with his shoulder. “I knew that somewhere in that big ol’ head of yours, I was still your favorite person, and I couldn’t let you down.” 

Jeremy grins and leans forward into Michael, wrapping his arms around his middle and mutters, “Dude, you’re the best,” into his shoulder. 

Michael relaxes instantly and returns the hug. “Yeah, man, you too. Just….don’t ditch me for a supercomputer ever again, okay? ‘Cause I won’t be so forgiving next time.”


End file.
